Sayonara Dekinai
by Sakura Kaoru
Summary: Joint Fic by Kamimura Kaoru & SakuraCherryBlossom.This is a Fic fixed in the modern world. Basically, Kenshin’s is more in the Battousai mode.. or in short a ganster. Kaoru’s the girl with brains and beauty. The both of them are still students. A spec


STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to us, we just borrow them. But we Love them a lot.

We admit it *sobs* We don't own rk. It belongs to Watsuki-sama. *sobs*

AUTHORS NOTES: Minna sama! This is a joint Ficcy by US! Dual combination of SakuraCherryBlossom and Kamimura Kaoru. This is a Ficcy fixed in the modern world. Basically…. Kenshin's is more in the Battousai mode.. or in short… a ganster. Kaoru's the girl with brains and beauty. The both of them are still students. A special appearance as someone remembers his past. And decides to do something about it. Please R&R. Arigatou Minna sama!

**Sayonara Dekinai**

****

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

****

****

"School again. Kuso." A red headed teenage ruffled his high ponytail. He carried his bag over his shoulder and walked. Baggy shorts. Tattered and torn at the hem and knee parts. Shirt tugged out, folded sleeves. A not so average gangster walked his way to school. Suddenly a scream was heard.

"KYAA KONAI DE!" Someone shouted. Kenshin looked into the dark alley. There was a group of thugs surrounding a girl who was about the same age as him. He felt protective over this girl. He couldn't forgive them for making her afraid. Why?

'Why? Why am I feeling so angry? What is this?" Kenshin thought.

Kenshin stalked through the alley and gave a punch to a subordinate to the group.

"What the hell!" Kenshin looked up and gave them a menacing glare. They backed away.

"Let go of her!"

"Hai! I'm sorry Battousai sama! We didn't know this girl belonged to you! I'm sorry!" With that the few thugs ran away. He continued to glare at their backs.

"Arigatou. I appreciate your help. They look like they have seen a ghost in broad daylight." Came the sweet cheerful voice of the girl he helped.

"Dou Itashimashite. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine! I'm Kaoru… Kamiya Kaoru. You?" Kaoru chirped. She had jet-black hair, which framed her face nicely. Her sapphire blue orbs shone prettily.

"Kenshin…. Himura Kenshin." Kenshin gave a nod and lead the girl out of the alley.

"You shouldn't take these dark alleys alone. Call a friend to accompany you next time." Suddenly Kaoru's face dropped and Kenshin felt like slapping himself.

"I just moved here." Kaoru replied in a melancholy tone.

"With your parents?" Kenshin asked. She frowned even more.

'Great move Himura! Damn!' Kenshin's inner voice said sarcastically.

"They are gone… The both of them. I'm an orphan." Kenshin's eyes widen at the recognition of her status. He wanted to apologize for being blunt but then Kaoru's face brightened up.

"It's ok now. I'm happy and independent. I can live by myself. I gotta go now ne.. Or I'm late for school. Ja. See you next time." Kaoru said and waved goodbye as she ran towards her school. Before Kenshin could react Kaoru was out of sight.

Suddenly the school bell rang.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" Kenshin sprinted and prayed to God that he would be safely on time.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Kenshin! Pal! Guess what?"

"What?" Kenshin asked while tapping his pencil on the table.

"The tori atama's so excited that a new girl is coming to our class. Ken san wouldn't care about it ne." Megumi flirted with Kenshin.

"Megumi…" the warning tone came, instantly Megumi stopped and sat on the table next to Kenshin.

"I heard that she's got straight A's! But there wasn't any space in the better classes so she was posted here." Came a genki voice.

"Straight A's?" Even the icy man got impressed with the new girl.

"Yes! All of them said that she had the looks, brains and most of all she very kind not like some one." Megumi whipped her head towards Misao.

"What did you say? You weasel girl."

"I said that you are mean you FOX!"

It went on and on till the teacher came. Kenshin groaned at the look of him.

Saitou Hajime.

"Looks like this is going to be an interesting semester." Said the teacher. Kenshin glared back at the teacher and Saitou did the same.

"Quiet! Class starting!" Saitou shouted at his class. And immediately everyone got into their seats listening to Saitou.

"We have a new student today…." Without letting Saitou to finish, Sano interrupted.

"Bring her in already! Stop ya bikering!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sano." Came Kenshin's low whisper.

"Come to my office after lessons Sagara! I have a present for you. And as I was saying this new student came from Tokyo. Come in Kamiya." The classroom door slipped open. Kenshin hearing the name Kamiya looked up to the door. Thinking that maybe it was that girl just now.

The new student took a small step into the class and closes the door. She walked towards the teacher's table. Whisperings were heard. Whistles were heard too. Kaoru blushed innocently at some of the comments she heard. Not really oblivious to Kenshin. He didn't know why he felt this way. He wanted to tell those guys off. Like saying… Get her out of your mind! She's mine.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu! Kamiya Kaoru desu!" Kaoru said in the same cheerful tone as she smiled to the class.

"Kamiya you'll sit next to… to that red headed idiot." Kaoru followed his direction and reached the table. She turned her head to find the boy she saw previously.

"Hi."

"Hi."

The both of them continued to stare at each other, unable to tear their eyes of each other. They felt like they have met before…. But where and when?

"If the both of you have finished staring at each other I would like to start my lessons now." Embarrassing the both of his students as he crooked a smile and started his lesson.

TBC…. 

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* **

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa minna sama…

How's this chappie?? Short I know… This is an Reincarnation ficcy…. This is a fic that both SakuraCherryBlossom and Kamimura Kaoru have written. Hope that you'll like it. 

Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…

Suggestions are welcome…. So pls R & R and let us know whether we should continue or not… The choice is in your hands…  

Glossary

Konai de – Don't come any closer

Dou Itashimashite – You are welcome

Arigatou – Thank you

Ja – Bye

Tori Atama – Rooster head


End file.
